Kiss the Girl
by xBloomStarx
Summary: This girl is going to find out that she was badly mistaken. My first one-shot.


_Hey! It's BloomandSky4ever here! I was just watching a fan-video about this song on You-Tube and an idea just hit me. I hope y'all like it. Peace out!_

* * *

I walked around the dance floor trying to find him. This is one reason why I hated school dances. When you're trying to find a friend of yours, you can never find them no matter how hard you try. It p-ed me off a whole lot but I had to suffer through it every single time.

"Hey Bloom!" A voice yelled over the blaring music and screaming people. I spun around in my blue mini dress and saw my best guy-friend Sky pushing his way through the crowd towards me. Sky was the crown prince of Eraklyon while I was just a regular person which sorta sounds strange. Everbody here at our high school Winter C High wanted to be Sky's friend whenever he first came here during my freshmen year -he was going to be a sophmore- and out of all the popular kids he actually picked _me. _Strange, huh? I think it is. He all did was sit down next to me and started talking. First I thought he was crazy in the head but then he turned out to be a pretty cool guy. That's really just how our friendship started. It was a weird start but we've gotten through two years.

This dance was one of the saddest of the year. Senior Prom. I know what you're thinking: What's a junior doing at a senior prom? Sky invited me -as a friend- to meet him there. He had wanted me to be there with him because this was the last year that we would probably see each other.

"Hey!" I replied as he reached me. When he looked at me his jaw slightly dropped. Sure, I had kinda glammed up for this thing but who cares? Sure, this was the first time that I've actually worn a dress. Is that a big deal or something? I didn't think so but to him it was I guess.

"You . . . You're wearing a dress." Sky said nodding towards my outfit.

"Yeah," I muttered nervously. I had my hair up in a bun with curls hanging down around my face and glitter in it. I had silver make up on and a small tiara in my hair. I even put on stilettos for this guy! Do you know how painful these 4-inch suckers are?! My dress -like I had said- was a light blue color and it tied at the back of the neck. The dress was shorter than anything that I had ever wore in my life because it came a little more than halway above the knee. -I guess that's what you get when you let your girl BFF aka Stella pick out your dress.- "And you're wearing a tux." I noticed.

"Yeah and I hate it." He laughed.

"Is there something up?" I asked him as I saw that he looked really nervous about something.

"It's just that . . . ~sigh~ I need your help with soemthing really special."

"What's this "really special" thing?"

"You see, there's this girl . . . and I wanted to let her know how much I like her."

"Oh, I get it! You wanna kiss her?"

He slowly nodded completely embarrassed.

"Then why the heck are you asking me? I haven't kissed anybody!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"You dont get it! This girl is really speical to me, Bloom. This girl is one of the most amazing girls that I have ever met in my entire life! I like her so much that I have to force myself to keep breathing whenever she's around because she's so beautiful. This could be the only time that I get to tell her." Sky begged.

"Correction: _show_ her."

"Whatever. Just please help me out with this?"

I sighed. "Fine."

I knew exactly who the girl was. Diaspro Buckingham. The princess of Isis and most popular girl in school. She has one of the most biggest crushes on Sky that I had ever seen in my entire life. It almost made me want to puke on how much she liked him. Her entire locker was filled with pictures of him -and most of them was ones that he never knew existed. A lot of the kids here thought that she was stalking him but she resented it every time. She also thought that he liked her too bleached blonde hair and amber eyes. Apparently by the way Sky was talking about her, he did like all of that. Wow, I never knew that Sky was attracted to girls like her. -Which is a word that I would say but I don't know if I am allowed to or not. But here's a hint: It starts with a "w".-

"So what should I do?" Sky asked me with a pleading look in his eyes.

I faced him towards Diaspro when I immediately started to recognize the song that was on. I took a deep breath as I sang the song in his ear:

_"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl."_

I pulled him behind me as she started walking towards the front of the stage which really had nobody singing the song.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I jumped up on the stage and dragged Sky up there with me as the guitar player told me to come up to the microphone.

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Sky then turned me towards him and put his lips on mine. I was surprised at his sudden reaction but the kiss was one of the best feelings in the world. I had never felt so much emotion before in one indescribable kiss.

The crowd had started cheering and was still cheering whenever Diaspro stormed out of the gym.

When we broke the kiss I was confused.

"Sky, what was that all about?" I asked him.

"I kissed the girl." He replied with a smirk.

* * *

_So, yeah, please at least **try** to be nice because this is my first one-shot and I know that it probably stinks like crap. Please review anyway. Peace!_

_Rock out!  
Bloom_


End file.
